Be mine
by WhiteSakuras
Summary: Clary, I plain-like, artistic girl with a certain atitude. Jace, a cool and sarcastic lady-killer. Even in completely different environnemnets, will the two still find they're ways to each other? Follow they're romance as some obsticales head they're way! (Might be changed to rated T) Clace-Sizzy-Malec- and some others :)
1. Chapter 1

**I do no not own the real story, if I did, I'd surely be making many more books by now, not a fanfiction. Though, I wish I did own it *^_^*. Please review it! I would also like some ideas of some of you guys if you want me to add it. Hope you enjoy! (Ps, the might be [in future chapters] some *matureness* if you guys want me to add it, so it might change to rated M instead of T, but at the moment, it's only K+)**

Chapter 1

Clary POV

As class ended, before everyone left to head home or do something beyond stupid, our teacher Sir Hodge, as we called him, said that there would be new students coming tomorrow. The Lightwoods, Morgensterns and Waylands.

While I made my way directly back home after the long class periods I had throughout the day, my best friend and childhood friend Simon Lewis, joined me. Our families were very close and he was aloud to visit my house any time. So today, he figured that he had some 'spare' time. I knew better, he just came to visit since it was steak night. He is a good friend though. As we saw my house at the end of the block, we saw some girls from our school talking about the transfer students. Are they really that interesting? I found it to be normal since our school was always the 'drop and go'. It wasn't very common to most people and it was fairly small compared to other high schools. We arrived and I opened the door and let Simon go first. My mom instantly knew Simon was there since she herd us talking.** "**Clary? Simon with you I presume?". In my stead, Simon answered "Yes Mrs. Fray". We went to the dining room and as always, I saw Luke there. Mom said he was her childhood friend and best friend like me and Simon. But I could see that Luke liked my mom more than just a friend, I did support him. My dad died when I was born since he was at work when the hospital called and he was to excited and in a rush. I was very lonely since he was never there, but I was also a bit relieved since I never saw him so I never really missed him. Plus, ever since I could remember, Luke had always been there.

I did a hi to Luke and so did Simon. I went over to my mom and kissed her cheek. I went to my room to change and I herd my mom ask Simon if he'd like to join us for dinner. Of course he would.

I put on a blue t-shirt and a pair of middle thigh and knee high shorts. I went back to the table and sat down. We all began to eat and my mom asked "So, anything interesting happen in school today?". I wondered why she asked. She would rarely talk about school at any point. Simon must have said something while I was changing.

'Nothing to amazing, but we herd there would be new students at school tomorrow" I said.

"Really? Did your teacher say who?" She asked. I could see in her facial expression that she really was interested in the subject.

"Well, Sir Hodge didn't mention they're first names, but he said there would be the Lightwoods, Morgensterns and Waylands" Simon informed. My mom suddenly chocked.

She said "There's Morgensterns?" She had a certain shock in her eyes. "Yes, there's also the Lightwoods and Waylands, by the way" Simon said. I looked at my mom and said "Do you recognize them?" She replied with steady voice not wanting to show any nervousness.

"Well, if they are the Morgensterns I knew, they're father would be Valentine Morgenstern. We were high school sweethearts, maybe even from elementary. We were deeply in love, but since he came from a certain nobility and I was just a commoner, his family did not accept me. One day he told me, his parents planned and an arrange marriage for him and asked me if he wanted to elope together" she said.

I was surprised, my mom had this kind of past? I asked "You didn't accept?" She nodded and said "I didn't accept, even if I wanted to, I couldn't. I would have been so selfish taking him away from his life and family just because we were in love. So, I said that he should take the arrange marriage, because if we really were meant to be than fate would bring us together like how it did when we were younger. With that, we broke all ties and from then on we never saw each other since." I looked at Luke, he didn't seem surprised, more like expressionless, but I guess he wouldn't since they were childhood friends.

My mom continued "I became depressed since he most likely fell in love with his partner and that's when your dad came along, Clary. We slowly fell in love and after five years he proposed to me and well, you know the rest." So mom's love was really that hard. I would never know cause even at my age, I still never fell in love or had my first kiss. I guess I'm still waiting for the right guy. My mom said "Well, let's forget about me, how about you Clary, do you have someone you like?" Oh no, are we going to have that talk? "Mom! No, I don't have anyone of that sort! And I don't plan on having one till I know I'm ready!" I overreacted. Everyone then laughed while I still had my embarrassed face.

I woke up and did what I always done every morning and went to school. As a 15 year old girl, I had a lot of energy and ran to school**. **

I arrived and went to take my seat in my first class of the day, arts. Before starting, the teacher said that one of the new students arrived. She introduced herself as Isabelle Lightwood. She was gorgeous. I became quite jealous of her since my body wasn't lower than average but it was only 'good'. She was tall and slender when I was average height and had a small frame, I had semi-curly red hair when she had long straight dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. The teacher placed her beside me at the back end of the left side corner.

He paired the students in two so we could sketch each other which I was with Isabelle. Immediately, she said hi and asked my name. "Clarissa, Clarissa Fray, but most people call me Clary". While looking at her to draw her features, I noticed that she wasn't as perfect as I thought she was, in a good way. She didn't look like a perfect doll, she had a natural beauty in her which was graciously human. "Then same here, call me Izzy, my brother and cousins do" she said. "Sure, so, you have a brother" I said.

"Uh-huh. An annoying gay brother named Alec Lightwood."

"Your brother's gay?" I asked.

"Yeah, though its only between the cousins, our parents don't know. He also has a boyfriend at the moment named Magnus Bane" she explained.

"Must be nice... I mean, to have a sibling. I'm an only child so..." I said

"It's understandable, I'd say it wasn't nice, but when I imagine if I never had Alec, it bothers me."

"Your cousins..." I started. She cut me off saying "Yup, Sebastian and Max Morgenstern and Jonathan Christopher Wayland, we call him Jace". I said "I see, um, about the Morgensterns, is they're father named Valentine?". She said yes and asked if there was something about it. I only said "nothing, no specific reason". So they really were the Morgensterns mom knew. As we were finishing our drawings of each other, she said that she would introduce me to her cousins and brother. We cleaned up the materials we used and then we went to our next class, biology.

The bell later rang meaning it was lunch break. We went to her locker and coincidentally, she was the new student beside me. We went to the cafeteria after having dropped our things in our lockers and there, she waved. I couldn't see where she meant it to give so I just followed her to the table where I found four guys. She let me sit beside her on my left and on my right, I saw a blond hair, golden eyed guy cross armed. His face seemed so angelic and just the air around him seemed way different from the other guys. They all looked at Izzy then at me. She said "so guys, this is Clarissa." I said right after her "Clary". Izzy gave me a look and said "Come one now, Clary just be yourself, no need to be shy. Anyways, the guy sitting right beside me is my brother Alec, beside him, the two are Max and Sebastian and finally, the blonde beside you is Jace". They all said "Hey". Then Isabelle asked what was up with the 'hey' thing guys always did, couldn't they use hi or hello. Before one of them could reply, I said "guys say hey since saying hi or hello is more for the girls to say than guys do". I learned this off of Simon when he always said hey to Eric, a friend who did horrible poetry. "Clary!" Speak of the devil. Simon called out to me and I dismissed myself for a brief moment to go talk to him. "So sorry Simon, um, I got caught up in the moment. You know the new students, well one of them named Isabelle Lightwood introduced me to her cousins and brother so..." He interrupted. "So, you completely forgot about today?". I looked at his face confused and said "What about today?". He looked at me perplexed and said "it's Friday night, the night when we're free". I suddenly felt an hand grab my arm and I realized it was Isabelle. "What about a Friday night?" I instantly looked back at Simon and I was right, he did do a face. Isabelle was his type for sure, especially with the body curves, he was such a idiot at times. Simon said "um, well, uh, for Friday night is a free night for us so we usually do whatever there is". I looked back at Izzy and saw her excited face "could we come?!". We all agreed. What I didn't know by 'could we come', she meant if she chould drag us to a so-called club. Oh god, help me past through this tonight!

**So that's it for this chapter. What'd you think? Again please review it. I'd love to hear you opinions! Well, till the next one!**

**Love**

**-WhiteSakuras**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hey guys, this chapter doesn't really count as chapter two. It mainly focuses on Jace's feeling about the transfer till he met Clary! Again, I do not own the real books. Well, enjoy!

Chapter 2

Jace POV

After Sebastian and I did something careless, our parents didn't technically give us a punishment, but they also included Alec, Isabelle and Max. We all had to go to high school. It was for our sakes so we could fit in and also try to be apart of something than just inside the institute. We all agreed, after all, it was better than getting a punishment from our parents since we, both Seb and myself knew our parents were devils when it came to that conclusion.

With that, they asked Hodge, our tutor and a family friend if he could get us inside the high school where he teaches. He said he would be able to. This all happened about a week before we actually attended school. The brothers were a bit excited to go to high school while Isabelle and Alec were just how they always were. I was expressionless in the interest of attending school.

The whole week past and the day before the first day, our parents went to the trouble to buy us all new clothes.

I woke up after roughly being pushed of my soft and comfortable bed while I was in deep sleep by Izzy. She screamed at me saying to get up already since we were going to be late and she also added "You're room differs from other teenage boys rooms, I mean, you could at least have for a guy is pornography or something. But, yet again, you're not just some teen". Why does she even bother to complain about my room since she should know I have no interest in many things? Anyway, how does she even know what it would be like in a guys room? Ah, of course... Her brother, the brothers.

I gave a sigh and rose from the floor, pushed Izzy out of my room, slammed the door hard and went to the bathroom in my room to take a shower. After, I wore the clothes my dad got me and went downstairs. Only from the stairway I could smell Izzy cooking. As I reached the kitchen, she said "Good, you finished early, I made some breakfast." Ah, another meal she cooked. "I'd rather not..." I was about to continue, but she shot me a glare.

Later Max, Sebastian and Alec came along, we left the institute and headed to this high school. Hodge with us led the way. Max started a conversation and said "So, Hodge, what's it like where you teach?"

"Cheerful, louder than inside the institute, I suppose." He replied. "Okay, then, what's it like inside a classroom?"

"Hmm, it depends on the students to how they act. Some days they behave and on some others, they're wild." Hodge answered. "Well, I hear some teachers have this, but do you? Do you have a favourite student?"

"Let me think, ah, there is this one girl, she has an amazing talent in art, she's usually always cheerful and she behaves when in need. At times, she does have this one problem where she can't properly express herself. She's as beautiful as her mother was. I think you'll get along well with her Isabelle." Said Hodge. Izzy didn't say anything, but I looked at her and she was secretly smiling.

A bit after the dozens of questions Max had been asking, we finally arrived at the school. We went in a room and it seemed to be what students would call the principal's office. We were assigned to different classrooms, the brothers were guided by a teacher, Alec and I followed Hodge while Isabelle went with an art teacher. As we arrived in the classroom, we saw many different girls and guys. There was this warm atmosphere in the room, so this is what it was like in a class;it wasn't so bad.

Hodge asked us to introduce ourselves and Alex went first. "Hello, my name is Alec Lightwood, it certainly is a pleasure to meet you all." Like always, he formally greeted them. I was able to hear some of the girls fawn over him and some guys had a jealous expression. Ridiculous. It was my turn and I simply said "My name's Jonathan Christopher Wayland, nice to meet you." Hodge instructed us to sit in the back and he started his teaching.

In class, I was able to hear many yawns, groans of frustration and whispers. The only thing I was able to make of what they said was "Do they have girlfriends?" And "which one do you prefer out of the two?" Personally, I thought it was annoying, if they had to whisper, at least they need to lower the volume, though I didn't mind them talking about us.

The teaching soon ended and it seemed next period was gym. As it was to lunch, Alec and I went to the cafeteria and grabbed a table. He asked me if I wanted something to eat and said "Maybe I'll take that free lunch some other day. I don't seem to have an appetite" he nodded and went to grab some food. Not too long after, Max and Seb soon arrived and went to get some food as well.

We all finished and we only needed to wait for Isabelle. She came and waved at us. I thought she was alone, but there followed a girl with red hair with an average height. She was just like any other girl in the school. Is what i thought, not until I met her gaze. She looked at me first longer than suppose to. I was looking at Izzy then I turned my head to that girl. She was called Clarissa Fray. What a beautiful name I thought. Wait, what? Geez, that was un-called for. We all greeted her by saying hey. We only ever said hey in special circumstances. Without thinking over her question, Izzy asked why guys always said hey. Surprisingly, the girl, Clary explained that it was more for girls to say hello or hi. It was true, but it wasn't the whole reason. Right after, someone with glasses who looked very plain with brown curly hair called her name. She left us for a bit, she said, but we soon followed. While walking at her direction, I said sarcastically to Izzy "you've found a companion, but isn't she a bit plain?" She looked at me, thinking she was about to do that signature glare of hers, she instead smirked. "Not really, she's quite the sight of interest of many. She even almost got in my sight, maybe... She might even make it in yours" There was a tone in her voice like she was absolutely sure I would regret what I said. "Then let's see about that, you'll surely enjoy watching, won't you?" She looked at me excited and said "Of course." As we arrived, Isabelle grabbed Clary's arm and asked "what about a Friday night?" Ah, so another party, another careless decision and another punishment it is.

Author's note:

Thanks for reading. Sorry if this was short. I hope to hear some reviews and also opinions on what you think. Also, while talking about the reviews, If you guys want me to add a certain idea inside I could, (in the future) I might change it to M instead of T because of some *matureness*, though its all up to you guys if you want me to add some mature subjects. Hope you looks forward to chapter 2 (the real one this time).

Love

-WhiteSakuras


	3. Chapter 3

I am so so so sorry for not posting any chapters for the past month or so. There were many happenings going on. Christmas, New Year, vacation... Oh, the list goes on. Anyways, the main point is that... I can't think of any other idea for the 3rd chapter even though its been so long. Please give me any idea you have in mind. Because, at this moment I'm even starting to lose myself. Usually I would have so many things that come to mind, but now, it's like and endless pit of black and darkness! (Also, please at least 1 or at best 2 reviews because I don't know of I'm just writing this or if your guys actually are reading)

Love

-WhiteSakuras


	4. Author's note

I'm very sorry to say this for those who've read Be Mine, but I will officially not continue it. I know even with only 2-3 chapters done and already closing is... Idiotic. Though, it does not seem to please many and of course the only thing I'm looking for is people enjoying what a write. Unfortunately, in this case, I have not many ideas on what to continue. Please do bear with me, because I am in the middle of making a new story of course of TMI. That was all I had to say, though, if some of you wanted another story of another certain fanfiction, I can try to make it possible.


End file.
